See You Soon
by Ruka-x3
Summary: You told me that this wasn't a goodbye, but a see you soon. SasuNaruSasu with hints of NaruSaku and implied LeeSaku


**Title:** See You Soon

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Rating:** M for sexual situations (Later)

**Author:** Ruka-x3

**Dedication:** My best friend.

**Beta:** None

**Warnings:** Angst, a lot of it.

**Words:** 3 515

**AN:** This situation is one that hits very close to home. This exact thing happened to my best friend, though with some minor changes. I know the plot seems really cliché but I would like to request that you not flame it because really, it was killing me inside when she had told me everything that happened.

Btw, it's a black cat ... you'll understand what I mean when you read.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my writing. Characters and Plot aren't mine.

* * *

"... I don't know what to say. I was never good at goodbyes." Sasuke looked towards the ground with a blush on his face. His boyfriend of 3 years was standing in front of him, bonds hands laced together.

"This isn't goodbye, it's a see you soon." Naruto smiled as he removed one of his hands from Sasukes to place it on his cheek. The raven looked at him and smiled as his heart was warmed by the expression on Narutos face. "I love you Sasuke."

"You're my world, Naruto." Sasuke leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to his boyfriends' lips.

Sasuke was leaving to go on vacation with his parents to Japan for 2 months, and since the moment he learned this he had spent as much time as possible with the love of his life. He couldn't imagine how the upcoming two months was going to fare with his parents for he had never had a ... good relationship with them. Sasuke had never lived up to their expectations. His grades were never perfect enough, he was always a failure in what he did—all of this drilled into his head from a young age, it wore on him and there were many instances that he had been mere moments away from taking his own life. If it weren't for the beautiful blond standing before him, he wouldn't have been standing where he was today.

"Sasuke, we're leaving now." Mikoto called to him sounding utterly uninterested. Fugaku, Sasukes father, had already started walking towards the dock of the airplane.

Sasuke gently broke their kiss and looked into stunning blue eyes, "I love you." He smiled gently before he turned and walked towards his parents.

"Hey Naru, we should hang." Sakura piped up on the other end of Narutos cell.

"Yeah sure, I'll drop by after work?"

"Alright cool. See you then."

"Yeah, see you then. Bye."Naruto hung up the phone and smiled to himself, Sasuke would be returning in 32 days. Walking out of the employee lounge at _H&M_, Naruto walked to the cash register and started it up, "I'll take the next customer over here please!"

"Hey, come on in." Sakura smiled as she let Naruto into her house. She lived with her parents but they hadn't come home from work yet, it was only 3 o'clock.

The two talked about mundane things, watched movies, ate, and before they knew it time flew and it was nearing 7 o'clock. Sakuras parents had long since come home, forcing the two to move into her basement to continue their two-person party.

"Give it back you ass!" Naruto exclaimed jokingly as he tackled Sakura to the couch to try and remove the remote from those thieving hands.

"Hell no! We're watching what I wanna watch." Sakura laughed as she stretched to keep the remote away from Naruto.

"Oh come on Sakura, please?" Naruto stretched at the remote that was just out of reach.

"Nope," Sakura smiled triumphantly as Naruto sat upright in what she thought was defeat, until he grinned evilly and began to tickle her. "Stop it Naruto!" She laughed and tried to push him, or at least his hands, away. Naruto, in turn, leaned forward to counter her pushing. One thing lead to another, and before the two could even register what is was that was happening, the remote lay forgotten on the ground as the two began to kiss. Tongues entwined for a brief moment before the two of them were pushing away from each other in complete surprise.

"What the fuck just happened?" Naruto hissed. He was panting from surprise and his heart felt like it was going to come out of his throat. "Sakura ... Sakura oh my god."

"N-Naruto." Sakura was looking on in shock, how could this have happened?

"We have to tell him." Naruto whispered.

"No! Naruto we can't!" Sakura knew just as well as anyone else, that this just might be the thing to push Sasuke over the edge. Sakura and Sasuke had been best friends since 3rd grade, they were like siblings.

"Sakura we have to!" Naruto was close, very close to a mental breakdown. He felt disgusted with himself. "We have to." He whispered as tears began to flow from his eyes. How could he have betrayed Sasuke like this? He wanted to die. He betrayed the only person he had every truly loved. He didn't want to lose Sasuke; he was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Naruto please! You know what this will do to him. We can keep it a secret, he won't have to know." Sakura was beginning to ramble. He voice was getting higher as she spoke as the gravity of the situation sunk in. At this point she was crying as well. "Please Naruto. I don't want to lose him either, I just-"

"Sakura you have a boyfriend! He deserves to know too!" Naruto couldn't look at her. How could she even be suggesting something like this? How would Naruto be able to live with himself if he kept this secret from him?

They both sat in silence, the only sound heard was quiet sobs.

"I'm telling him..." Naruto took him phone out and couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes as he typed on his phone.

'_Sasuke. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry for everything, but I guess this really is goodbye'_

"Naruto-"Sakura was cut off when her phone began to ring. Looking at the screen he eyes widened, "It's Sasuke." Naruto couldn't look at her and once again began to sob to himself. His hands were covering his mouth in an attempt to quiet himself so he wasn't heard.

"Hello?" Sakura was quiet as she spoke.

"Sakura, I just got a text from Naruto. I think something's going on, I don't know what I did. Sakura what happened?" Sasuke was crying on the other end, Naruto could hear it.

"I-"Sakura sobbed again, "I don't know. He wasn't acting the same and ..."

Naruto didn't want to hear the rest, he couldn't bear it. He got up quickly from the couch and ran to the top floor of Sakuras house and into her room, shutting the door behind him. Sliding down the hard surface, Naruto brought his legs to his chest and cradles his face in his knees as he sobbed. Why did he mess everything up?

What felt like hours later, Naruto was walking back into the basement to find Sakura on her computer talking to her boyfriend. Naruto felt completely numb as he stood in the doorway and just looked at his best friend. Sakura turned to look at him, a blank expression on her face, and "I'm talking to him like nothing ever happened. I feel heartless."

Naruto just looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze to the ground. "I'm going to head home now..."

"Yeah ... I'll walk you to the door."

"Thanks."

They walked to the door in silence. No words were exchanged but a simple goodbye as Naruto walked through the door.

"Hey Dad," Naruto walked into his home and greeted his father who was sitting on the couch watching television, "Where's mom?" He tried to act as normal as possible around his parents, he didn't want them to worry about him.

"She's in the office, something about finishing so order or something like that. Why? What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering." Naruto walked to the stairwell as began his ascent, "I'll be in my room is you need anything, okay?"

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Minato called after him, a bit worried that his usually insatiable son wasn't eating.

"Not hungry."

"Oh ... Okay." Minato was a little stunned but said nothing more.

Naruto walked into his room and shut the door, immediately he dropped his bag and punched his wall as he finally broke down. He wailed as he lashed out in his room, throwing items around, punching walls—he took out all his frustrations. At the end of his episode, Naruto collapsed onto his knees on the floor and surveyed the damage with a mask of indifference, he didn't even notice the deep gashes in his hands and arms from the broken glass of a demolished mirror; he couldn't feel a thing.

"Naruto!" Kushina called as she ran towards her son's room. She froze as she looked at the chaos her son had caused. Moments later Minato was standing beside her, eyes wide as he just looked on. "Naruto hunny, what's wrong?" Kushina embraced her son who was still kneeling on the ground.

"I-"Naruto sobbed, "I broke up with Sasuke." It sounded more as if he was telling this to himself, and it was only then that the gravity of the situation hit him full force. Everything that had happened today came crashing down on him. "Son, what happened?" Minato crouched in front of a sobbing Naruto.

"Please, can you guys leave me alone for a bit? I just ... I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said quietly.

Kushina gently released him and before she stood, she placed a kiss on his forehead and stood. Minato followed suit as they walked quietly out of Narutos room. They were stunned; they never thought this day would come.

Moments after his parents left the room, Naruto felt a wave of nausea sweep over him and he quickly bolted out of his room and towards the bathroom and puked.

That night, Naruto had rubbed his skin raw as he took a shower before collapsing onto his bed in his still trashed room. He cried and cried for most of the night until he finally passed out from exhaustion into a dreamless sleep.

When Naruto awoke somewhere near noon looking and feeling like a zombie; he didn't feel like living life at the moment.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen and took a pop-tart from the pantry and plopped on the couch beside Kyuubi, his cat. "I don't know what to do baby." Naruto picked up his now purring cat and cuddled it. "I love you too Kyuu." Kyuubi nuzzled his cheek and continued purring.

Naruto placed his cat on his lap and turned on the TV so he didn't have to sit in silence, that was the last thing he needed right now.

After what felt like ages, his phone rang and without even looking at it he knew who it was. Tear brimmed in his eyes as he looked at his screen, "I knew it." He whispered.

It was Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to answer the phone; he couldn't face him just yet. Checking his missed calls, he saw that there were 17 missed calls. "Oh god, why? Why does he do this?" Naruto could only imagine what it was that Sasuke was going through right now.

With tears streaming down his face and Kyuubi clutched in his arms, Naruto ventured to his computer, took steadying breaths, and checked his email.

"Here goes." Naruto once again braced himself for the new wave of tears he knew would assault him the moment he opened even one email.

_Naruto, please tell me what it is that I did? I can't take this. Explain to me what happened? I know we can work it out, please?_

"Why are you so accepting?" Naruto whispered to himself before opening the next email.

_Just yesterday everything was fine, just yesterday your email made my week. There has to be a reason behind this decision. Please can you share so we can try to work it out? Don't you think I deserve that much after all this?_

Naruto was seconds away from bawling, but couldn't help himself as he opened the next email.

_You promised me two things before I left. One was eclipse when I get back._

_Second was, I tried to say good bye but I told you I am not good at goodbyes. You told me, it isn't goodbye, it is a see you soon._

_Are you still willing to keep these promises?_

At that point Naruto was crying hard into his hands, he couldn't take this. Sasuke was right, he did deserve an explanation. He deserved to know everything, just as much as he deserved someone who would take care of him and love him and be loyal to him much more then he could ever be.

Steeling himself, Naruto began to write Sasuke an email. He wrote of everything; Everything that happened with Sakura, how they ended up kissing, how she didn't want to tell him, everything that happened when he got home, and the most heartfelt apology he could write. He poured his soul into that email just before pressing send.

"Okay Naruto we have to get our stories straight. Because everything I told him was a little edited."

"Sakura what are you talking about?" Naruto was a little confused and beginning to see the end of the rope with her. First she didn't want to tell Sasuke what had happened between them, saying that it would hurt his feelings, and now she's lying to him? What was wrong with her? Maybe she was right, she doesn't have a heart.

"I told him things that happened, but I bent the story a little. Oh and I told him you keep texting me but I'm ignoring you."

"What the fuck Sakura? You're the one who won't leave _me_ alone!"

"But Naruto, I'm trying not to hurt him."

"When the HELL were you going to tell him the whole truth huh? Don't you think that he deserves to know?" Naruto was pissed. Who the fuck did that? She was bending the story so it would benefit her by making him look like the bad guy in the situation. This ... this just wasn't right.

"He does deserve to know but-"

"BUT NOTHING. You don't even deserve the friendship he gives you. Imagine all the things you could have done to him if you're doing this now? How many times have you taken advantage of him?"

No answer.

"I thought so." Naruto was quite frankly disappointed in her. "To think you know someone after being friends with them for 3 years. I never knew you were like this Sakura."

"Naruto I just don't want to lose him, he means so much to me!" He could hear her voice waver and knew she was on the brink of tears.

"I think that lying will push him away more than anything." Naruto said quietly before hanging up the phone. He couldn't take her lies anymore.

It had been two days since he had sent the email to Sasuke and he hadn't gotten a response yet. He could only imagine what things Sakura had said and he needed to set everything straight with Sasuke before it was too late.

Standing up from his bed onto the floor of his now clean room, he picked his phone up from his dresser and called the number for the house Sasuke was staying in. He didn`t care about long distance charges at the moment, he just wanted to talk to him.

"Calm down Naruto." Naruto spoke to himself as he felt his palms get damp and his heart beat speed up.

On the third ring, there was finally an answer on the other line sounding utterly bored. "Hello?"

"Hi it's Naruto, is Sasuke there?" Naruto tried to steady his voice as he spoke. He didn't want it cracking, especially since it was Itachi who picked up the phone, which would just be adding insult to injury.

"Yeah, hold on one moment."

Naruto could hear the phone place down and released a sigh of relief, it felt like half the battle was over. That was until Sasuke had picked up the phone and Naruto could feel his eyes begin to water as he heard how raspy Sasukes voice was, most likely from exhaustion. He wanted nothing more than to hold him at that very moment. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto couldn't help the crack in his voice as he spoke; he was too close to tears to stop it. "I have to set everything straight."

"I believe you told him!" Sakura hissed, "What do you think he's going to do now? He's going to hate me! Naruto how-"

"STOP IT! Just Stop! You say you're going to lose everything, what about him? You're being a selfish bitch and I've had enough of it. How could I have thought you would be different, you seemed like such a nice girl. But I thought wrong. You only want him for yourself, regardless of his own happiness. You don't deserve him, and quite frankly you deserve to be alone for everything you're doing. I'm glad Lee left you because you're a selfish, immature, asshole. You want everything to work out only for you and you don't care about anyone, including the one 'true fried' you've had since 3rd grade? You're TWENTY-FUCKING-ONE SAKURA. Grow. Up." And Naruto hung up the phone.

He knew it was harsh, but she needed to hear it he was sure. He wasn't ever going to be able to trust her, and could barely bear the thought of seeing her for a long, long time, but he knew that Sasuke was a forgiving person and wouldn't throw away such a long friendship, though Naruto doubted the two would be as close as they once were.

"Sasuke, I love how it's when you leave that everything goes wrong." Naruto couldn't help but let that remark pass his lips as he walked to his fridge to fetch something to eat.

The other 29 days passed on as a relative blur, albeit a pleasant blur. Naruto would go from work, to home. On the odd occasion he would go out with his friends or family, but most times just lounged around the house cuddling with Kyuubi or following his parents like a duckling would their mother.

"Naruto, do you want a ride to the airport? I know Sasuke is coming back today."

The best thing about the past days was that he and Sasuke had talked everything through and were back together. Everything besides the aforementioned statement had come out just a Naruto had suspected; Sasuke had told him about how crushed had been; how for three days he couldn't eat or sleep and spent most of his day locked away in his room either crying or staring off into space, he and Sakura had worked things out as well and were still friends but not as close as before, oh and did he mention that they were back together?

"That would be awesome, thanks Dad!" Naruto said with a smile before running upstairs to change. Sasukes flight would be coming in at 9:30 and it was 6 o'clock now ... what could he say, it took him a little while to get dressed, plus the ride to the airport, and the fact that he really wanted to see Sasuke since it's been, in his words, 'Forever'.

By 9:13 Naruto had been at the airport with his parents waiting for Sasuke. They all missed the raven, but Naruto more so than the others.

"Naruto calm down," Kushina said in a calming voice and placed her hand on Narutos knee to calm the rapid undulation of the limb. "He'll be here soon."

"I know but I just miss him so much Mom! It's like ... I just can't wait to see him you know?"

She gave her anxious son a soft smile, "I know hunny, it's the same with your Father and me." Minato blushed but continued 'reading' the newspaper.

Naruto just smiled at his mom before turning to the gate Sasuke would soon be coming from.

The minutes passed like hours, but finally Sasukes plane had arrived and it had only been 10 minutes late. At this point Naruto was pacing slowly in front of his parents and Minato was chuckling lightly as his son seemed to get more nervous, though he was promptly elbowed in the side by an innocent looking Kushina. Oh how he loved her.

The moment Sasuke and the rest of his family had picked up their luggage and gone through all security checks; Naruto saw him and immediately bolted up from his seat and ran through the crowd of people and jumped on him. Due to the unexpected, but very welcome surprise, Sasuke had fallen to the ground with a very manly yell.

"Ouch moron, what the hell-"He stopped midsentence the moment he felt hot tears run down his neck. Instead Sasuke opted for smiling and embracing the blond.

"I missed you so much Sasuke." Naruto spoke softly into the neck his face was still buried in.

"I missed you too Naruto." Sasuke hugged him closer and buried his face in blond locks, feeling himself tear up.

* * *

Well, there you go. My first story with somewhat of a semblance to a plot XD And as you can see, I need a lot of work with the whole plot thing O_O But I'm working on it I swear! Oh btw, I decided that I wouldn't put a lemon in this story for many reasons.

1 – Every time I wrote 'Sasuke' or 'Naruto' I would immediately think about my friends who are the RL Sasuke and Naruto in this story, and that's just fucking weird to think of your friends banging.

2 – I didn't think that it would fit into this story. Although I was thinking of making a second chapter to this story, just for a lemon, but I don't know. But Story Alert this because most likely I'll end up writing one.

So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this, since you know ... it is 9 pages long so yeah LOL Oh and if you want to know anything else about this story then PM me please! :D

RoxxStarr.


End file.
